1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for indicating that a fuse has opened. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open fuse block having an indicator, such as a light, to identify when a fuse is blown or missing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fuses are employed in a variety of electrical systems on an everyday basis. For example, fuses are part of electrical systems found in automobiles, boats, motorcycles and other vehicles. These fuses function to stop electricity from flowing to particular components of a system by creating an open circuit as a result of an unsafe electrical condition. However, these fuses have definite life spans, and after a period of time they blow, or burn out, leaving an open circuit which interrupts the flow of electricity to an appliance or a component of a system. In order to reinstate the flow of electricity, the blown fuse must be located and replaced with another working fuse.
Often, one or more replaceable fuses are provided in a fuse block. When the fuse burns out, the fuse is removed from the fuse block and another fuse is inserted in its place. Often, a chart, or map, is supplied which lists the electrical components corresponding to the various fuses. Accordingly, to locate a blown fuse, one must search the chart for the component that is not working, and then match the chart to the fuse block containing the blown fuse. Alternatively, a multi-meter may be used to determine which of the fuses in the block has been blown or is otherwise not functioning. Of course, the difficulties inherent in such a system are even more pronounced when one attempts to replace a blown fuse in the dark or without adequate lighting. Accordingly, there is a need for a visual indicator that identifies the location of a blown fuse. Such a visual indicator should be provided on the fuse block so that it is reusable upon replacement of a blown fuse with a replacement fuse.